Wolf Heart
by KyroNami-Chan
Summary: Werewolves! Hotch/Prentiss. Prentiss est perdue. Non seulement est-elle un loup-garou, mais son partenaire vient de mourir et le temps presse pour sa meute. Et si elle trouvait refuge auprès du ténébreux et très humain Aaron Hotchner ?
1. Une mort pour une vie

Salut salut ! Alors, cette fiction, je la dédie entièrement à Kimo-chan, ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a grandement inspirée pour cette fic, et m'a beaucoup aidée avec les corrections.

Avertissements : Werewolf characters ~ des loups-garous :D. Le contenu de cette fiction pourrait s'avérer sanglant tout dépendant des chapitres. Je vous avertirai si c'est le cas :3.

Criminal Minds ne m'appartient pas !  
Merci à ma besty pour son personnage :3 Eh si, vous verrez Kimo souvent, dans mes fics ;P.  
Nami ~

* * *

La pluie était claquante et la lune haute dressée. Répandant ses sublimes rayons d'argent à travers la forêt, elle était le seul témoin d'une scène monstrueuse qui contrastait grandement avec la beauté du décor.

Une mêlée violente de pelage, de griffes, de boue et de crocs se disputaient la vie, poussant de stricts aboiements. En tout, ils devaient être vingt. Vingt loups combattant pour leur territoire, leurs confrères, leurs petits. Les coups se voulaient mortels et les assauts calculés : ni l'une ni l'autre des bêtes ne semblait prête à abandonner les siens dans cette lutte sauvage.

Tout à coup, une complainte déchirante émana de la cohue, poussée par un grand loup gris cendré taché de sang. Ce dernier se fraya rapidement un chemin hors du groupe de combattants et s'éloigna en boitant. La moitié des canidés poussèrent un aboiement horrifié.

L'Alpha... l'Alpha était en mauvaise posture. Sitôt qu'elle le remarqua, la compagne du mâle dominant, une louve au pelage d'un brun presque noir, fonça le rejoindre. Elle suivit sa trace, l'odeur de son sang et de sa fourrure mêlées lui facilitant la tâche. Bientôt, elle perçut un bruit de chute à quelques mètres d'elle et poussa sur sa vitesse. Ses muscles brûlants s'immobilisèrent entièrement lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin son compagnon à la renverse, pattes tremblantes sous son poids.

« _Non !_ » songea-t-elle.

Le mâle Alpha eut un léger sourire canin en entendant cette pensée. Il observa d'un œil faible sa compagne s'approcher de lui.

« _Emily..._ »

Cette dernière frotta affectueusement son museau contre celui du loup cendré, manquant de retenir un glapissement déconfit. Elle avisa les plaies fatales de son compagnon et s'appliqua à lécher ses blessures avec obstination. La pluie ruisselant sur leurs fourrures l'aidait, engourdissant et lavant la douleur du corps du chef de meute.

« _Emily,_ glapit-il, _arrête._ _C'est terminé._ »

« _Non ! Je refuse !_ »

« _Prentiss..._ »

La louve brune sursauta. Il y avait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi. Le retour inopiné de son nom la propulsa dans un élan de nostalgie insoutenable. Les pattes d'Emily glissèrent - elle se retrouva sur le ventre, calée contre son compagnon perdu. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne se disent plus rien. L'animal cendré fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlables qui fit vibrer Prentiss à ses cotés.

« _C'est terminé._ » répéta-t-il faiblement, paisiblement, suite à quelques convulsions.

Il était prêt à mourir. Il rendit son dernier souffle sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire au revoir. Noyée dans un océan de douleur sifflante, Emily Prentiss hurla vers les étoiles.

* * *

Prentiss se rendit au bureau d'un pas lent. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle se faufila dans l'ascenseur en rajustant ses vêtements ainsi que son expression faciale. Personne ne devait se rendre compte du tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Elle tâtonna l'un de ses bras, évaluant la douleur que provoquait un contact à cet endroit. Elle avait été mordue dans la mêlée de la veille, ne découvrant sa souffrance qu'en s'éveillant, plus tôt ce matin. Mais ce mal n'était rien face à ce que la meute avait vécu. Les loups avaient chanté en chœur les hommages de l'Alpha défunt jusqu'à ce que la lune s'efface.

Ils avaient été nombreux à le connaître mais trop peu à l'honorer. Emily avait perdu beaucoup trop d'effectifs canins lors de cette bataille. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à éloigner leurs ennemis en usant de stratégie, mais les dommages étaient irréparables. Leur nombre futile risquerait bientôt d'attirer des curieux ; ils devaient faire vite, recruter.

Elle chassa la meute de ses pensées et ficha un faux sourire sur son visage. Lorsque les portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur l'étage convoité, elle arborait une expression légère et paisible qui lui donnait envie de vomir intérieurement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, sans remarquer le calme inhabituel des lieux.

- Prentiss ?

La louve sursauta. Elle fit volte-face et aperçut le patron, à moitié dans l'ombre. Emily constata l'air furieux de Hotch et son ventre se serra.

- Oui ? répondit-elle tout en tentant de dominer sa voix.

- Vous avez manqué une réunion importante, lui apprit le supérieur d'une voix grave.

- Une affaire ? interrogea Prentiss en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop complexe... ni trop loin... ou alors, faites qu'elle se trompait, qu'ils ne partaient pas sur un cas...

- Une affaire, opina Hotch, sombrement.

Il lui tendit un dossier rempli de photographies, de papiers fédéraux et de notes dont elle s'empara. Elle entrouvrit la filière - les premières photos lui levèrent presque le coeur. Prentiss cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, comme si cela suffirait à effacer ces récentes images de son esprit.

- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas très envie de parcourir ce dossier, s'imaginant ce que devaient être les autres photographies, surtout après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Trop de sang avait déjà été versé. Hotch la ramena brusquement à la réalité en lui répondant d'un ton glacial.

- Si vous seriez arrivée à l'heure, vous le sauriez.

Emily ronchonna tandis que l'homme s'éloignait en direction de son bureau. Elle s'empara de son cellulaire. Visiblement, elle n'avait pu répondre aux appels de son équipe : l'appareil était fermé. Elle avait dû couper le réseau un peu avant sa transformation de la veille, histoire de ne pas se sentir plus mal encore, et avait complètement oublié de le rallumer en revenant chez elle. Pas étonnant, après une telle perte...

Prentiss entendit des voix se rapprochant, des voix qu'elle connaissait bien : celles de ses collègues. Ils sortirent comme un seul homme de la salle de briefing, des dossiers similaires au sien en main.

- Hey Prentiss ! On a fait la grasse matinée ? l'accueillit immédiatement Morgan lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur.

Elle lui envoya un regard de reproche, bien qu'elle soit la seule coupable de sa situation.

- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Alors, quelqu'un pour me parler du dossier ? Hotch n'a pas voulu, éluda-t-elle rapidement.

JJ lui raconta toute l'affaire tandis que les autres rapatriaient leurs effets, se préparant pour un nouveau voyage.

* * *

L'équipe entière s'apprêtait à monter à bord du jet qui les emmèneraient sur les lieux de découverte des corps. Ayant demandé la permission avant de s'exécuter, Prentiss s'éloigna des autres, cellulaire à l'oreille. Elle composa rapidement un numéro, croisant les doigts et sautillant presque sur place dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

« _Oui, allô ?_ » fit tout à coup une voix familière au téléphone.

Sauvée !

- Kimo, c'est Emily.

Kimo était l'une des deux dernières survivantes - hormis Prentiss - de l'assaut canin de la veille. Adolescente albinos, elle avait été sauvée de la mort par son père, un défunt loup-garou. Prentiss ne l'avait pas connu, mais à ce que disaient les autres, il était tout aussi immature que sa fille...

« _Aye aye, chef ! _» s'exclama la jeune fille. Prentiss pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

- Kim, ce n'est pas le temps. Je dois partir, affaire oblige, avertit la nouvelle Alpha d'un ton pressant.

« _Coool ! Pas de parents ! Je peux organiser une boom ? S'il-te-plaiiiiiiit !_ »

- Kimo, c'est sérieux. Je veux que tu protèges la meute et le territoire en mon absence. Si j'en crois JJ, nous en avons pour au minimum deux jours... tu peux faire ça ?

L'adolescente recouvra enfin son sérieux. Elle ne plaisantait jamais très longtemps lorsque les vies de ses frères et sœurs étaient remises entre ses mains - hum, ses pattes.

« _Je peux... mais Emily... tu ne pourrais pas... transformer un nouveau loup ? C'est qu'avec les filles on ne risque pas d'être assez fortes pour tenir ! Faut chasser, dormir, se dégourdir, se surveiller, écumer le territ-_ »

- Prentiss ? Prentiss ! héla soudainement Hotch, de loin.

Le voyant arriver, le coeur de Prentiss s'emballa furieusement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la prenne à discuter loups, territoire et chasse...

- Je ferai de mon mieux, promis ! urgea-t-elle en direction du téléphone.

Elle rompit brusquement la conversation et marcha jusqu'à Hotch, qui prit la peine de lui demander ce qui pressait tant. Elle mentit en prétextant un appel important de la part de sa mère, et suivit son patron jusqu'au jet du FBI. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'y grimper lorsque Prentiss le saisit par le bras. Il aperçut l'air suppliant de la profiler lorsqu'il se retourna, et soupira lorsqu'elle lui demanda de lui accorder quinze petites minutes de plus.

- Prentiss, nous devons absolument nous rendre à-

- S'il-vous-plaît, Hotch ! Je bosserai sur le terrain, sur le profil, je m'acharnerai sur le moindre détail et ce jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue, mais s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de ces quinze minutes, insista Emily.

Elle s'était grandement agrippée à lui au cours de sa diatribe, et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il se dégagea. Embarrassée, elle reporta son regard au sol. Hotch soupira derechef.

- Quinze minutes, accorda-t-il en accentuant bien les deux mots.

- Merci !

Elle se rua en courant vers la population. Elle devait faire vite. Errant dans les rues à la recherche d'un parfait candidat pour la transformation en loup-garou, Prentiss jetait des regards nerveux vers sa montre, observant son temps défiler. Emily croisa ce qui lui semblait être le mec tout désigné pour la mutation en monstre dans une ruelle déserte. Ils étaient les deux seuls présents, et Prentiss tenait à ne pas laisser filer l'occasion. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et lui fonça dedans, provoquant leur chute au sol.

- Aïe, feignit-elle. Je suis désolée...

- Non, non ! Y'a pas de mal !

L'homme devait avoir dans la petite vingtaine. Il replaça sur son nez ses lunettes crochues à cause de la chute, se releva et tendit la main à Prentiss. Au même instant, elle fit mine de chercher un peu partout.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai perdu ma bague préférée... pourriez-vous m'aider à la retrouver ? Je ne pourrai pas me lever avant une minute au moins.

Afin d'être sûre qu'il craque, Prentiss joua les naïves ingénues. Elle exagéra le trait en se massant le dos, clignant bêtement des yeux et soupirant à la fin de chaque mots. Le jeune homme la crut sur parole et se pencha afin de chercher l'anneau inexistant.

- Il... je crois que je l'ai aperçu là-bas ! guida Prentiss en se redressant sur ses genoux.

À nouveau, l'inconnu suivit ses indications sans la questionner, achetant le moindre de ses mots. Lorsqu'il présenta son dos, cherchant avidement sous une benne à ordures, Emily laissa ses sens lupins reprendre le dessus. Elle se transforma presque sans efforts, réduisit la distance qui la séparait de son nouvel allié et planta de longs crocs blancs dans sa nuque. Sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à hurler, ce qui attirerait l'attention sur eux, elle l'assomma contre les parois de la benne et le relâcha. Il s'écroula dans un filet de sang.

Prentiss s'exhorta au calme avant de reprendre forme humaine. Ceci fait, elle tira de son sac son portable et appuya sur la touche "REDIAL". Kimo répondit au quart de tour.

« _Kimmy-diiiiiit qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ »

- Kim, c'est moi. J'ai notre nouveau. Dépêche-toi de te rendre dans la ruelle, tout près de l'édifice du BAU. Prend soin de lui et ramène-le avec toi. Forme-le pendant mon absence.

« _Bah dis donc, c'est qu'elle fait vite, nôtre Emi ! J'arrive dans deux secondes, beauté._ »

- Je dois y aller maintenant pour éviter de me faire tuer.

À nouveau, Prentiss raccrocha subitement. Elle empoigna le jeune homme par les aisselles et le traina sur le bitume, le cachant à la vue. Kimo le retrouverait, elle en était convaincue. Maintenant, elle devait faire face aux choses sérieuses.

Hotch.

* * *

Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est clos.  
Peut-être un peu vague celui-là, mais tout les mystères concernant les loups-garous (et l'Alpha mort) seront révélés au cours de la fiction :3. D'abord, Prentiss doit se rapprocher de Hotch, nan ? x3 Enfin.

On laisse une petite review pour exprimer ses impressions ? *-*  
Bisous à ma vraie Kimo et à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ceci x3.


	2. Erreurs

Re les gens ! Désolée du temps de parution, j'ai eu quelques soucis... u_u ! Merci à celles qui ont mis des reviews :3. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)  
Bonne lecture !

Petit rappel : Criminal Minds n'est pas à moi :D.

* * *

Prentiss se dépêcha jusqu'au jet du FBI, en courant. Elle atira quelques regards sur son chemin, mais n'en tint pas réellement compte. Hotch, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, lui lança un regard sombre lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans l'avion.

- Je ne suis en retard que de douze secondes ! plaida-t-elle entre deux inspirations saccadées, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Le chef d'unité ne releva pas et Emily se fraya un chemin jusqu'à JJ, à coté de laquelle elle s'assit. Elle mit une bonne minute à réaliser que son équipe la fixait toute entière, à la dérobée. Élevant la main pour essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur de son front, elle entendit Reid demander :

- Emily, tu saignes ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, au moment même ou sa main tâchée de sang traça une longue ligne sur son front moite. _Le sang de l'étranger ! Elle ne l'avait pas rincé ! _Voilà pourquoi Hotch l'avait si intensément regardée à son arrivée ! Merde, merde et merde, jura-t-elle intérieurement tout en observant ses mains. Elle les retourna à plusieurs reprises, cherchant au creux de ses lignes une excuse valable...

- Tout va bien. C'est juste... j'ai trouvé un chat mort dans la rue et je l'ai jeté à la poubelle, mentit-elle.

Mal, puisque la plupart des siens haussèrent un sourcil, sceptiques.

Désirant à tout prix éviter l'interrogatoire auquel Morgan ou Reid devaient brûler d'envie de la soumettre, Emily alla se rincer les mains dans la salle de bains étroite du jet. Elle délogea également la trace rougeâtre qui s'étendait sur son front et regarda les coulées de rouge tourbillonner dans l'évier jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent drainées au loin.

Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir, les autres discutaient déjà des victimes, mais elle supposa que les murmures avaient fusé en son absence. Elle avait visé juste.

* * *

Contrairement aux habituels vols d'allée, celui-ci fut péniblement silencieux, ce qui n'aida pas Prentiss à se changer les idées. Trop souvent, ses pensées déviaient du coté de Kim, de l'étranger, de la meute, de ses soucis et de son cher Alpha qu'ils avaient enterré quelques heures auparavant...

À deux reprises, elle fit semblant de tousser violemment afin de cacher un sanglot retors qui la prit de court. Elle eut droit à quelques "ça va ?" auxquels elle répondit par l'affirmative, mensongère.

La louve fut heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme lorsqu'ils atterrirent. Le vent qui caressa son visage tandis qu'elle marchait jusqu'au SUV l'encouragea à ne pas lâcher prise. Elle monta à l'arrière du véhicule, peu désireuse d'être soumise aux œillades de Hotch, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de conduire cette machine aux vitres teintées. Parfois, elle se demandait même s'il ne frimait pas un peu, là-dedans...

Elle se cala entre JJ et Reid, évitant les regards de l'un comme de l'autre. Après dix minutes à regarder fixement ses ongles, Emily tira son portable de sa poche et en ouvrit le rabat.

"Vous avez dix-huit appels manqués." Inscrivait un petit mémo sur la surface de l'écran.

L'espace d'un instant, Prentiss s'imagina le pire. Mais elle fut vite confrontée à la réalité ; si Kimo avait eu de graves problèmes avec ses loups, elle n'aurait appelé qu'une seule fois et aurait tenté de se démerder toute seule par la suite. Rassérénée, elle replongea l'appareil au creux de sa poche.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda à nouveau Reid, compassé.

- Certaine, affirma Emily pour une énième fois, lasse.

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, se tourna JJ, pourquoi avais-tu tant besoin de ces quinze minutes ?

Prentiss aperçut Hotch et Rossi zyeuter le rétroviseur afin d'apercevoir son reflet, intérressés. Seul sur la banquette du fond, Morgan s'avança sur son siège, son nez touchant presque la tête d'Emily. Elle soupira. Ils étaient pires que des gamins curieux.

- Un simple petit truc de famille, inventa maladroitement Prentiss.

Elle retourna à l'admiration silencieuse de ses doigts. Cette fois, plus personne n'osa la déranger.

* * *

Rossi, Reid et JJ étant restés au département de police local, Prentiss, Hotch et Morgan furent désignés pour inspecter l'atroce scène de crime. Cette dernière prenait place dans un bâtiment abandonné où se succédaient moisissure, poussière, saleté, cadavres et - logiquement - sang.

Tout trois se suivaient, Hotch en tête, longeant un couloir crasseux. D'immanquables traces de lutte qui dégradait progressivement les guidaient et bientôt, ils firent face à une porte métallique close. Hotch fit signe aux siens de rester derrière et enserra doucement la poignée, tentant de la tourner. En vain.

Morgan s'approcha sans même attendre le signal du SSA supérieur, et défonça la porte d'un titanesque coup de pied. Un résonnement magistral secoua les environs, irritant les oreilles sensibles de la louve. Elle frissonna, s'engageant bonne dernière dans la salle qui dégageait une odeur putride.

Un nouveau haut-le-coeur, identique à celui qu'avait généré les photos, assaillit Prentiss. Trois corps dont la décomposition avait débuté gisaient à quelques mètres les uns des autres, étendus parmi des débris et une marre de sang séché.

- Ne touchons à rien, ordonna Hotch. Ces victimes ne figurent pas dans nos dossiers.

- Entendu, acquiesça Morgan en enjambant le corps le plus près.

Il s'accroupit, s'autorisant à prendre appui sur le plancher seulement pour aviser la victime la plus éloignée de la porte. Prentiss s'inclina au dessus de la deuxième, et Hotch resta sur place, observant l'ensemble.

Un drôle de bruissement vrilla les oreilles de Prentiss, semblable à un roulement. Le même bruit que produit la roche sous un soulier que l'on glisse sur le sol. Elle inspecta la pièce des yeux, cherchant la source de ce frottement.

Il s'agissait d'une partie du plafond cimenté qui s'égrainait. Suivant la fine poussière qu'il dégageait des yeux, Prentiss figea. _Hotch... _Les battements de son coeur accélérèrent et son souffle devint raide. D'un coup, elle se redressa et fonça sur leur supérieur, qui se trouvait juste au dessous du bloc de ciment.

- _HOTCH !_ s'époumona-t-elle avant de le percuter.

Ils tombèrent tout deux, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd. Trois secondes plus tard, une bonne partie du plafond s'affaissa, à l'endroit précis où se tenait Hotch avant qu'Emily le heurte de plein fouet. Dans un réflexe machinal, Hotch serra Prentiss contre lui, tentant tant bien que mal de la protéger des débris rocheux qui volèrent dans tout les sens. Mis à part quelques bleus et de la poussière plein les yeux et les narines, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut gravement atteint.

- Oh bon sens ! Ça va ? urgea Morgan. Rien de cassé ?

- Nous n'avons rien, confirma Hotch en toussotant.

La louve, que le fracas du plafond contre le sol avait grandement ébranlée, se risqua à ouvrir les yeux en sentant Hotch se mouver sous elle. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, couvert en partie de poussière. _Oh !_ Elle se releva sans perdre un instant, avant de chuter misérablement comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Prentiss ! s'exclamèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

- Ça va, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque et son estomac renversé. La rencontre du ciment et du plancher avait provoqué un rugissement bien trop puissant pour son conduit auditif crapricieux, et l'avait déboussolée toute entière. Nauséeuse, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, soulevant l'index pour demander à ce qu'on lui accorde une minute.

Un roulement de pierres apprit à Emily que Hotch s'était relevé, et des pas sur le sol que Morgan les rejoignait. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle le regretta aussitôt, toussant et crachant comme jamais.

- Sortons-la d'ici, suggéra Hotch.

Emily s'insurgea mentalement lorsqu'une paire de bras la saisit, l'écartant du sol. À peine eut-elle le temps de bégayer qu'on la remette par terre qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux creuse réclamait sa gorge. Ses yeux piquaient de la poussière qu'ils s'étaient récoltés, et Prentiss espérait cent fois que Morgan la portait et non Hotch. Après tout, s'il avait eu droit aux mêmes blessures qu'elle, ses yeux seraient tout aussi maganés.

_Bon sens,_ tressaillit-elle. _J'aurais peut-être dû... non. C'était la chose à faire._

Se laissant balloter jusqu'à l'extérieur, luttant contre les accès de nausée qui risquaient de la faire dégobiller à tout instant et contre sa toux royale, Emily croisa les doigts pour que Hotch n'ait pas eu le temps de remarquer la robustesse réelle de ses muscles, la température de son corps, ou la teneur de son hurlement, plus animal qu'humain...

Les rayons du soleil taquinèrent sa rétine à travers ses paupières. Sachant qu'elle était dehors, Prentiss se mouva, tortillant comme une anguille, afin d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'agent qui la tenait. On la reposa le plus doucement possible sur ses pieds, malgré ses gigotements.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda le patron.

La proximité de sa voix indiqua clairement à Emily qu'il l'avait portée jusqu'au dehors. Elle déglutit.

- Je peux ! ... Vous devriez contacter les experts en criminologie, éluda-t-elle.

- Morgan ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! s'exclama le métis en s'éloignant de peu.

Prentiss se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit, paupières papillonnantes. Ils brûlaient toujours, mais elle ferait avec.

- Merci, Hotch.

- Non. Merci à toi, Prentiss. Cette chose aurait pu me tuer.

Ces mots firent tressaillir la brune davantage. Elle fit mine de palper l'une de ses jambes pour le cacher, se servant de ses cheveux comme abri pour son visage blême. Morgan revint vers eux au même instant.

- L'appel est passé. J'ai également rejoint Rossi, il nous attend au poste. Il croit qu'il a déjà une base pour le profil.

- Rentrons, concéda le supérieur.

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers le SUV, d'un pas rapide. Prentiss suivait, un peu en retrait, songeant à l'horreur que lui avait inspiré les propos de Hotch.

« _Cette chose aurait pu me tuer._ » avait-il dit. Suggérer ainsi sa mort avait eu un effet ravageur sur la louve, qui s'en était retrouvée toute aussi retournée que précédemment, un peu avant que le plafond ne s'écroule sur eux.

_Clac, clac !_

Les deux hommes avaient refermé leurs portières, attendant qu'elle monte à bord pour se mettre en route. Sans crier gare, tout autour d'elle devint blanc, rehaussé d'une lumière atroce, violente. Un bourdonnement strident envahit ses oreilles, sur lesquelles elle sentit s'écraser ses paumes brûlantes. Elle sentit un soupir quitter ses lèvres, et s'évanouit.

* * *

Prentiss ouvrit les yeux sur _sa_ forêt. Son territoire. Instantanément, sa respiration hachée s'apaisa. Un second souffle, plus un râle régulier, murmurait à son coté. Emily pencha la tête vers ses relents, apercevant un loup gris cendré entouré d'un halo de lumière éblouissante.

« _Oh ! ... _»

C'était lui. Son partenaire. Son allié.

« _Prentiss... _»

La concernée gémit tel un chiot blessé, communiquant sa peine. Le loup cendré s'approcha d'elle, coulant un regard chaud à son adresse...

Soudain, tout devint liquide. Un grand tourbillon de couleur emporta la forêt, la drôle de lumière et l'Alpha, aveuglant. Afin d'y échapper, Prentiss ouvrit les yeux, de retour au moment présent.

- _Princess_ ! Enfin ! s'exclama Morgan. Tout va bien ?

Emily cligna vivement des yeux, jusqu'à ce que sa rétine se fut habituée à la luminosité ambiante. Elle ne sentait plus la brûlure des résidus poussiéreux derrière ses paupières. Elle allait déjà bien mieux, étant juste... affamée. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de manger ni même de dormir depuis la mort du chef de meute, d'où son évanouissement.

Les pensées qu'elle ruminait avant de tomber revinrent titiller son âme. Hotch ! Il avait failli mourir !

- Morgan, où est Hotch ? questionna Prentiss, affolée.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux bras du profiler et ses prunelles s'enfoncèrent dans les siennes. Elle se donna un espèce d'élan qui la fit s'accroupir, tenant fermement Morgan. L'agent n'avait jamais témoigné de tant d'urgence de la part de sa collègue. Ébahi, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hotch revint vers eux, se qui le dispensa de la tâche.

- Ah, Prentiss. Pas de mal ?

Emily se détendit considérablement au son de sa voix. Derek le sentit à la prise de la jeune femme qui se relâcha presque entièrement. Elle cessa de l'agripper en s'asseyant doucement sur le gazon, où l'un ou l'autre l'avait déposée. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle coula un regard en direction du chef d'unité et sourit.

- Je vais bien. Et vous ?

Les deux hommes dénotèrent son ton pressé, compassé. L'état de Hotch la préoccupait réellement, à croire qu'elle se sentait coupable pour ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur. Désirant lui épargner de ressentir une culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Hotch lui assura que rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était de sa faute.

Emily, en l'écoutant, remarqua enfin à quel point son comportement était bizarre. La simple idée que Hotch soit en danger, blessé ou autre dans ces eaux la renversait toute entière, chamboulant ses réflexes et ses agissements au passage. La simple pensée qu'il avait failli mourir l'avait projetée dans l'inconscience, bien qu'aidée de son état physique lamentable.

- ... t'en faire, d'accord ? termina Hotch sans que Prentiss n'ait rien suivi.

- Promis, souffla-t-elle tout de même.

Elle constata qu'il s'était penché sur eux lorsqu'il lui fit une légère tape sur l'épaule. Il s'éloigna ensuite, remontant à bord du SUV. Morgan tendit la main à la louve qui s'en empara. Il l'aida à se relever et tout deux grimpèrent à leur tour, cheminant vers le poste de police local.

* * *

Kim haussa un sourcil lorsque le jeune loup, fin vingtaine, s'éveilla enfin. Comme tout les loups avant lui, ses paupières se soulevèrent sur un monde nouveau, qu'il redécouvrait grâce à des yeux canins. Couché à plat ventre sur le sol, le loup crème qu'il était désormais secoua la tête et lança un feulement sec en direction de l'adolescente qui sourit grandement.

- Il était temps ! s'exclama-t-elle en secoua théâtralement les nombreux bracelets qu'elle portait.

Un silence s'épaissit, seulement défié par les échos naturels de la forêt.

- Tu sais, tu peux t'exprimer par la pensée. Enfin, avec les gens de la meute, bien sûr.

Le loup poussa un nouveau glapissement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, en un réflexe trop humain.

« _Comme ça ? TU M'ENTENDS ? HÉ OH ?_ »

- OUI, OUI ! Pas la peine de gueuler non plus ! Bon. T'as un nom, je suppose.

« _Perspicace._ »

Kimo roula les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Derrière elle, une louve frêle au pelage doré s'assit, oreilles dressées, afin de témoigner de la drôle de scène.

- Allez, on a pas trop le temps, là, pressa Kim.

« _John._ » répondit le nouveau.

- Eh bien John, bienvenue dans la meute ! Tu peux te lever ?

Le loup rejeta la tête en arrière, frimant. Encore une fois, toutes ces réactions étaient bien trop humaines pour un animal, et Kim devrait en toucher un mot à Emily à son retour...

« _Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une fille ?_ »

- Tsss. Cent dollars que tu t'étales comme une m...

« _Allons, tout les deux ! Kim, c'est pas le temps de rigoler, tu as entendu ce qu'Emily a dit. Il faut le former..._ » intervint la louve dorée.

- Rapidement, je sais, Marie. Booooon... Allons-y Alonzo ! s'écria Kim en se transformant d'une traite.

* * *

Voilà :3 Un second chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;3.  
Bisous à tous :3

~Nami


	3. Scène de crime

Me revoilà avec la suite x3 ! J'espère que l'attente a pas été trop pénible, faut dire que je suis assez occupée en ce moment... Ça ne devrait heureusement plus se reproduire ! Bisous à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews !

Bonne lecture :3.  
Nami ~

* * *

Hotch soupira et roula sur le coté. _Mauvaise idée !_ Ses côtes le supplièrent de reprendre sa posture originelle, et il pivota sur le dos dans un grincement de lit. Il n'avait éprouvé aucune douleur lorsque Prentiss l'avait plaqué par terre, quelques heures plus tôt, sans doute à cause de l'adrénaline qu'éveille la frayeur. Mais voilà que le contrecoup se faisait ressentir. Il appuya du bout des doigts là où la souffrance était la plus aigüe et gémit.

Soulevant le t-shirt qu'il portait, il remarqua une plaque bleutée, irrégulière, ovale. L'ecchymose semblait plus creuse vers le milieu. La petite ampoule s'alluma vivement dans le crâne de Hotch. _Le coude de Prentiss._ Il se l'était mangé dans les côtes, voilà tout.

Le SSA ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Tout juste avant de s'endormir, il constata à quel point son hématome pouvait être étrange. D'abord, les contours de la veste du FBI auraient du s'imprégner sur sa peau, et non le coude de Prentiss. En second lieu, la douleur n'était pas supposée être aussi violente après tant d'heures. Ç'aurait dû être _moindrement_ sensible au toucher.

Hotch fronça les sourcils, confus. Il haussa les épaules - il trouverait bien la logique, la clé de ce mystère... mais demain.

* * *

Prentiss tenta de rejoindre Kim pour la septième fois de la soirée, avant de se souvenir que les loups se trouvaient dehors à ces heures. Refermant son portable avec lenteur et inquiétude, elle se glissa sous les couvertures.

Elle avait commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs en une seule journée. Bien qu'il aurait été facile d'accuser la fatigue, le deuil, son nouveau poste d'Alpha et bien d'autres facteurs encore, Emily savait que ces erreurs étaient _siennes_. Elle se jura intérieurement de ne plus reproduire ces actes idiots, de redevenir leur bonne vieille Prentiss qui domine ses émotions, qui n'a peur de rien, et qui ne bafouille surtout pas ses mots.

Le sommeil l'engloutit toute entière, malgré l'absence des siens à ses cotés.

* * *

Le cellulaire de Prentiss s'anima, accueillant joyeusement les premiers rayons du soleil. Alerte, elle se débarrassa de ses draps, le cueillit et répondit, heureuse de capter la voix tonnante de Kim.

« _Yosh, Emily !_ »

- Kim. Comment va-t-il ?

Prentiss ne voulait pas paraître rude, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait actuellement était le sort de la meute, et du nouveau. Au bout du fil, Kimo émit un claquement de langue offensé. Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de l'agent.

« _C'est le plus prétentieux imbécile que j'ai jamais rencontré... Mais sinon, ça va. Je viens de rentrer de patrouille. Rien d'anormal. Je suis crevée. Et Marie, c'est pire. John ne fait que se plaindre ! _»

- Tenez bon, toutes les deux. Enseignez-lui les bases. Je m'occuperai du reste à mon retour. Surtout, ne franchissez pas nos limites territoriales. Mesure de précaution.

Kim acquiesça. Elles établirent une conversation plutôt niaise sur le temps et leurs dernières journées - Prentiss omit de signaler ses erreurs - puis raccrochèrent. La louve s'octroya une longue et chaude douche, rapattria ses effets et quitta sa chambre d'hôtel.  
Elle descendit directement dans le stationnemment où patientaient les SUV du FBI, grimpa dans l'un d'eux, et déserta la bâtisse.

Le cadran affichait seulement sept-heures quarante du matin. Prentiss jugea qu'on lui excuserait volontiers un léger détour, et emprunta un chemin plus étendu afin de se rendre au poste.

La route qu'elle suivit dans le calme et la pâle lueur du matin longeait la forêt. Un pincement au coeur s'empara de la louve, mais elle s'efforça de le chasser en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation stupide des arbres qui défilaient sur le bas-coté.

Ses yeux et son esprit saisirent l'ampleur de la situation une minute trop tard - son pied s'écrasa puissamment sur la pédale de freins. Une masse allongée, poilue et canine fonça en travers de la route pour disparaître dans l'étendue forestière. Secouée, Prentiss prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son chemin. L'air qui drapait les environs était enduit d'une fragrance effroyable. L'odeur même de la peur.

Bien qu'elle sembla calme - peut-être un peu fatiguée toutefois - lorsqu'elle débarqua enfin au poste, son esprit ne cessait de la titiller, à l'aide d'une seule pensée.

« _J'ai presque tué un loup._ »

* * *

Le soleil plombait directement sur la scène de crime, se répercutant contre la peinture sombre et lisse du SUV. Soumise à la chaleur ambiante, Prentiss tentait de faire abstraction des odeurs de putréfaction qui embaumaient l'air, histoire de prendre une seconde bouchée de son sandwich.

Les lieux des trois meurtres récemment découverts étaient complexes, et nécessitaient une attention particulière. Ainsi, Rossi, Reid et elle-même se relayaient, entrant et sortant de la bâtisse dans laquelle les effluves étaient insoutenables. Cela faisait à peine une minute que Prentiss était sortie accompagnée de Reid afin de casser la croûte. Malheureusement, les relents de décomposition avancée s'étaient pressés contre ses narines et refusaient de s'estomper.

Observant son repas avec dégoût, elle le laissa tomber à ses cotés, sur un sac de papier brun qui traînait par terre. Rossi, s'approchant, haussa un doigt réprobateur.

- Tu sais que le déjeuner est un repas très important ? Tu devrais-

Emily ne fut pas étonnée d'entendre Reid le couper.

- Techniquement, il a été prouvé que le petit-déjeuner _est_ le repas le plus important de la journée - bien sûr, je ne nie pas qu'il est bien important de prendre tout ses repas - mais il paraît que quelqu'un qui prends le temps d'avaler quelque chose et quelqu'un qui ne le prend pas-

- Très intéressant, intervint la louve avec un sourire à demi-forcé. J'y retourne, annonça-t-elle en pointant vers l'entrée du domaine.

Rossi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle s'éloignait déjà à grands pas. Elle leur adressa un regard complice avant de s'introduire à l'intérieur, où elle plissa le nez. L'odeur était encore pire que dans son souvenir.

Réprimant un haut-le-coeur, elle s'enfonça jusqu'à l'endroit qu'avait occupé les dépouilles. Le bloc de ciment qui avait failli écraser Hotch - non, qui avait failli les écraser - reposait toujours à la même place. Dans un frisson, Emily avisa les fenêtres contre lesquelles on avait cloué des planches de bois moindrement fendillées. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Dans un mouvement subtil, elle balaya les lieux du regard. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine, absolument certaine, que personne ne la verrait, elle replaça tant bien que mal la porte métallique que Morgan avait défoncée, inspira longuement (_eeeurk_), et entreprit de se transformer.

La chaleur qui caressait son corps s'incrusta sous sa peau, dévora ses os, déchira ses muscles. Sa tête fut violemment projetée vers l'avant et ses griffes se plantèrent au sol en la réceptionnant, creusant une marque claire sur le plancher. Sa peau fut recouverte d'un pelage brun foncé rappelant la couleur de ses cheveux et ses ongles devinrent griffes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit deux yeux verdoyants sur son entourage, l'odeur effroyable avait disparu, ne laissant plus qu'un relent familier, âpre.

Elle remercia l'amour des loups pour la chair humaine ainsi que tout ces mois passés à lutter contre l'attraction presque indomptable que suscitait cette dernière. Se concentrant sur l'affaire, elle s'exhorta à passer en revue toutes les odeurs qui s'apparentaient de près ou de loin à celle qu'elle venait de détecter.

Tout de ce parfum signalait une tension amère, rude. Un départ précipité, peut-être, de l'angoisse ? Stress ? Non. Le stress avait une odeur mi-sucrée mi-salée, équilibrée entre le trac et... _la peur !_ Voilà ! Emily lâcha un feulement satisfait. Elle clopina en faisant bien attention de ne rien déplacer, sur le bout des pattes.

Plus aisé à dire qu'à faire, surtout à cause de sa taille surnaturelle. Quel loups avaient donc la taille d'un jeune cheval, sinon les loups-garous tels qu'elle ? Quel "jeune cheval" arrivait-il à ne rien bouger d'une scène de crime et surtout, à ne pas se faire remarquer ?

Sarcastiquement, elle songea à sa promesse de ne plus commettre d'erreurs du genre. L'animal souffla en regardant vers la porte. Elle hésita entre "être raisonnable, sortir et prétexter ne plus supporter l'horreur présente" et "m'octroyer quelques secondes d'enquête, modifier l'information trouvée, sortir et prétexter avoir dénoter quelque chose le plus humainement du monde".

Prentiss fit son choix plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Battant inconsciemment de la queue, elle débuta ses recherches.

* * *

Hotch palpait distraitement ses côtes, relâchant la pression lorsque la douleur retorse le parcourait. Il avait laissé Morgan les conduire jusqu'à la scène de crime, ayant décidé de donner à ses agents congé du tableau.

La chaleur étouffante le percuta lorsqu'il sortit du SUV. Il rejoignit Rossi d'un pas raide, auquel ses côtes endolories n'arrangeaient rien. L'autre profiler ne manqua point de noter ce détail, mais se contenta d'informer Hotch sur leurs récents constats. Le chef d'unité l'écouta attentivement, ne perdant le fil que lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Emily.

- Où est Prentiss ? demanda-t-il.

- À l'intérieur, répondit Reid qui frémit à l'idée de retourner là-dedans.

Il offrit tout de même à Hotch d'aller épauler sa collègue. Ce dernier refusa et fit signe à Morgan de le suivre à l'intérieur. L'agent obtempéra silencieusement.

Ils firent quelques détours avant de se rendre là où Prentiss et lui-même avaient presque perdu la vie. Morgan fut le premier à se mouver en direction de la fameuse salle, et Hotch ne mit qu'une minute avant de lâcher son introspection et le suivre. Devant la porte, il se demanda quel nouveau de la section criminelle avait bien pu refermer la porte derrière lui, risquant de compromettre l'état des lieux.

Une fois de plus, l'homme à la peau foncée pénétra le premier dans la salle.

- Oh bon sang ! s'exclama Derek d'une voix tonnante.

Extirpant de son fourreau son arme, Hotch entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il passa à deux doigts de laisser tomber son revolver, sous le choc.

Une bête d'une hauteur démente leur faisait face, babines retroussées et oreilles plaquées contre le crâne. Hotch ne fut pas sûr de la nature de la créature. Un ours, peut-être ? Non, se dit-il, la chose porte clairement l'apparence du loup. Tétanisé, il coula un regard vers Morgan, qui tenait également l'animal en joue, les bras raides, les muscles tendus. Ils devaient descendre ce truc avant qu'il ne les attaque. Hotch vit Morgan lui rendre son regard, et ils échangèrent un faible hochement du menton. Il rajusta sa lignée de tir.

Le canidé, épaules affaissées en signe de reddition, fit un léger pas de coté. Il poussa un gémissement contraint, soumis, les yeux voyageant d'une arme à l'autre, à croire qu'il comprenait le danger auquel il faisait face. Les deux agents du FBI ne cillèrent point, centrés sur leur objectif. Le loup glapit tristement... se recroquevilla sur lui-même... et bondit.

Si vite qu'il lui parut embrouillé, le loup réduisit à néant la distance qui les séparaient et les plaqua tout deux en passant entre eux. Hotch tomba sur le dos, ses omoplates s'écrasant au sol dans un bruit sourd pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Morgan, quant à lui, atterrit sur les genoux et se releva d'une traite.

- Tue-le ! ordonna Hotch en se redressant.

Le métis hocha vigoureusement de la tête en détalant à la suite du loup. La créature s'engagea dans le couloir et défonça l'une des fenêtres, envoyant valser de grands morceaux de bois, afin de se sauver. Les exclamations stupéfaites de quelques témoins - incluant ceux de Rossi et Reid - émanèrent des environs. Calculant à toute vitesse son coup, Morgan s'approcha de la lucarne, se fixa sur la tache brune qui s'évaporait à l'horizon et tira.

Un hurlement bestial suivit l'écho pétaradant du coup de feu. Il avait atteint sa cible.

* * *

Marie et Kim tressaillirent de conserve. Toutes deux s'échangèrent un regard profond et alarmé par dessus leurs assiettes. Il ne fallait pas... pas un autre, pas si tôt ! Elles venaient de perdre leur Alpha... et maintenant, Emily y passait aussi ?

Paniquée, Marie se dépêcha jusqu'au téléphone mural tandis que Kimo secoua nerveusement ses cheveux blancs tout en repoussant ses couverts. Le nouveau, John, les dévisagea l'une à la suite de l'autre, exaspéré de tant de précipitation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_ ? interrogea-t-il, d'une voix plaintive.

Il n'avait pas très envie de muter et courir partout...

En réponse, les adolescentes marmonnèrent un seul et même mot, sinistres.

« Emily. »

* * *

Bon. Je m'excuse du chapitre qui laisse vraiment à désirer, mais je me reprendrai au prochain, promis ! En attendant... une petite review pour la pauvre écrivaine maladroite ? .w.


End file.
